Blades in the dark
by Thunderbird 22
Summary: The red death was defeated but hiccup was lost to the sea and years later what happens when Templars invade berk only for there plans to have failed when a black robed assasin with a red cape appear from the sky but little do the berkers know that the assasin is their supposed dead hero hiccup.
1. don't stand at my grave and cry

A/n no one one would answer about the whole assasin thing on weither to do it on my first story or on a new one as you can see I chose new one.

"HICCUP "..."SON" stoick yelled as the smoke cleared, off in the distance he could see something in the water " hiccup" he whispered to him self he reached the shore only to be greeted by a cinged fur vest hiccups vest oh no he though himself " oh son I'm so sorry" that day changed the minds and hearts of everyone little dud they know that there presumed dead hero was to rise again. Over the years they honored hiccup by training and helping dragons but this year everything was about to change.

A/n so what do you think and how should stoick react to assasin hiccup?


	2. Of Templars,Vikings,and assasins

The war bell was rung Templar ships started attacking berk in the nights the berkers where losing that was until the familiar sound of a night fury doing a dive bomb was heard. One of the Templar ships blew up and then suddenly a man with a black robe and a red cape jumped down from the sky and was armed with a black curved sword a silver short blade and a small cross bow And there where little sheathes and a strange symbol on his lef gauntlet that's when it struck the villagers he was an assasin.

astride pov-que warriors from imagine dragons

he jumped down and stabbed the first person with a hidden blade another swung a halberd at him he grabbed the hilt and hit his throat with the blade another halberd was swung he dodged and grabbed it swung it at It's owner and it was imbibed into his chest and a sword Was swung his way he grabbed the mans wrist and pulled his arm behind his back to deflect another halberd and the stabbed the swor back into its owner and another halberd was swung his way he dodged and the swing was strong enough that the momentum brought the soldier hunched over this gave the assasins advantage as he snapped his neck he then drew both of his wrist blade and stabbed two men charging frame either side but then he looked up and glanced at me and it lasted a while that he missed a sword being swung down on him he barley was able t block it with his hidden blade witch broke and he was nocked unconscious. So I thought to my self as I saved him from the last Templar that broke his blade who was this man.

A/n oooooooh cliff hanger but I think it fairly obvious who the assasin is.


	3. Interrogation to reunion

Hiccups pov

"Who what where am I" I said as I gained consciousness " hey easy your okay the Templars are gone and your safe you just need to answer a question" a voice said "and that is" I replied "who are you why are you here" she said it was then I saw who it was it was astrid hofferson "the who is a tuff one as to why the I was told that Templars where trying to take over the archipelago so my order sent me here to stop that you see my order try's to keep peace in the holy land and Templars seek to enslave it" I said and this was when I realized that there was the whole village watching us and the I felt someone start to pull my hood down I tried to. React but I was chained to the floor all I could do was watch as my father pulled my hood down and when it fell I heard the whole crowd gasp and as for my father the only word that he could usher was"hiccup".


	4. An must read

ok so the fight scene was kinda copied from the trailer for assasins creed revelations so Google the trailer so you can get a better image of what happened


	5. Yet another author note

Ok so if no one remembers my reaction question what should stoicks reaction be to assasin hiccup cuz I'm sorta blanking on his reaction answer in reviews or pm me


	6. Most important author note ever

Author note chapter ok so this Friday im leaving fir my hunting trip so don't expect a chapter for 11 days or more


	7. New book

I know there's been a lot of author notes but in just been really busy I just need your opinion I'm acepting all opinions via review or private message for all the guest readers ok so question and this is going on both my stories ok so yah I'm thinking of writing a transformation fic so should it be during after or before the first movie and I'm wanto do a toothcup thing cuz you know I'm a sucker for that stuff and Lao it's not a human toothless but a dragooon hiccupLOL hah dragooon anyways witch character should I gender swap tooth or hic


	8. I'm so sorry realy am but just read it

I'm so sorry I havnt updated thus story Im just running out of ideas and I'm deciding on giving this story to someone else im acepting anyone for the job acept guests because they can't wright not an insult it's true you need an acount in order to do that so just pm me first to do so gets the story and a gold star anyways assasin king 22 signing off for now but I'm updating as we speak my brand new story of changes,dragons,and love


	9. Yayza

Ok yeah well guess what my friend eragon bromsson has excepted my job offer and will be confusing blades in the dark but is having some issues right now so just be patient I will tel, you when the new chapter is also he's contiing it from where I left off


	10. The return

**Hey guys it's been some time since I even looked at this story I know I said my friend eragon was gonna continue this but for reasons I will not say I'm contuing it my self plus I kinda found my interest and passion for this story again but those of you who just read this one and didn't bother to check out the rest of my stories well i have a lot now and suggest you check them out there nowhere near as short as this one anways onto the story**

**Hiccups pov **

"This is bad " I thought. I quickly break the lock with my hidden blade and pull my hood up and dash out of the hall and in a way dissapear well not for long you see I rounded the corner no one saw me till astrid came out " hey he's over here!" She yelled. I then decided to climb the hall and once I reached the top i was are not for long though cuz they grabbed a ladder and planted it against the hall I didn't notice till they reached the top the first one to reach the top was " son why are you running " yelled my father I knew he loved me but I had a life I enjoyed exploration being an assasin is just who I was knowing this I quickly ran to the edge of the roof and as the rest of the people of berk climbed up they all looked at me knowing that I couldn't escape well that's what they thought o then jump off the roof performing a leap of faith into a water troff " stoick we can't fm d him " I heard one of them say after I heard retreating footsteps I peaked my head out but what I saw made my heart stop up on the roof of the house across from me was a Templar I saw him eyeing my father with the intent to kill this wasn't some ordinary Templar like the ones I fought no this one looked of higher rank he then took off running after him as I climbed the building once I was on top I saw boom several houses down near the center of the village but as I saw him get closer I noticed a few more Templars in the forest approaching and judging from the torch lights there where a lot of them. They where planning a public execution this made me increase my speed but when I got there I was to late they had already captured my father gobber and spite lout and where about to be hanged " let this be an example of what we'll do to the rest of you barbarians if you don't follow are cause " said there leader I then stepped on a piece of scaffolding and stood up aware of me losing my balance there leader looked up and saw me his eyes widened I then dropped off falling and hitting the brick walkway ignoring the pain in my legs I walked forward approaching the Templar taking my sword out of its holster he backed away as his men approached me I twirled my blade intimadatingly this struck fear into his men but they still approached I quickly dealt with the first instantly one of his archers aimed at me from a roof I quickly spun and grabbed a hold of one of his men and let the arrow kill him I then took my crossbow and killed the archer I then I killed the last of his men swiftly he then tried to run I quickly sheathed my sword and ran after him stepping on a couple barrels then a wooden plank then before you knew it I was on the roof a lot of the Vikings followed as they watched there former fish bone take down a skilled warrior I eventually caught up when I was ahead of him I jumped off the roof the people of Berk watching with interest time almost seemed to slow down I lifted my hand up deploying my hidden blade as I made contact with the Templar I jabbed the b,add into his neck making him stop and topple over eventually bleeding to death as he fell over time once again slowed down as I looked for a confession " why are the Templars interested in berk " I asked " unknown at to your people we have been tracking down pieces of eiden this is a resting place for one " he said as breathed his last breath as I saw the horde of Vikings coming I quickly ran but eventually I got cornered and the wall wasn't climbable " hiccup you got some explaining to do " said my father approaching me " yeah yeah I know Just let me get this stuff off it doesn't feel well when it's wet " I said taking off my hidden blades and putting them in a bag

**Well there we are hope you liked it feels good to get back to this story**


End file.
